Shameful Need
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-3x01. Les pensées coupables de Brian après avoir fait appel à un prostitué ressemblant à Justin…


Sommaire : Post-3x01. Les pensées coupables de Brian après avoir fait appel à un prostitué ressemblant à Justin…

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

 _ **Shameful Need.**_

XXXX

La culpabilité.

La honte.

Le dégoût.

La tristesse.

Un mélange de tout ça à la fois puis un vide complet.

Brian se jeta à nouveau dans ses draps, vides cette fois-ci, le jeune prostitué venant de les quitter.

C'était… pathétique et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Sur le moment ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, car la seule vraiment réaliste, mais maintenant…

Avoir revu Justin à la fête l'avait poussé à faire ça. A faire ce dont il s'enorgueillissait de ne jamais avoir à faire…

Avoir recours à un professionnel.

Il tira une bouffé de plus sur sa cigarette, essayant de ravaler les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Son cœur avait été meurtri par cette affaire et maintenant c'était son amour propre qu'il l'était.

Fermant les yeux, il ne pût s'empêcher de revivre l'expérience.

Ca n'avait pas été parfait, bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé en fait, mais au moins ça avait été concret.

Il revit le jeune homme arrivé, avec ce petit air d'innocent adolescent, bien loin de la réalité, et s'était laissé embarquer par la triste illusion.

Il ressemblait à Justin mais ce n'était _**pas**_ Justin.

L'espace d'une seconde il l'avait regardé avec des yeux amoureux avant de se souvenir….

Et puis il n'avait pu réprimer l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, blonds et soyeux, avant de glisser ses doigts le long de son corps… Répertoriant les quelques différences entre ce corps ci et celui de Justin.

Des grains de beauté là où d'ordinaire il n'y en avait pas.

Un endroit chatouilleux qui ne l'était pas normalement.

Moins de muscles à cet endroit, plus à d'autres.

Lorsque ce fût trop, trop d'émotions et de non dits, il plaqua une main énergique sur le gamin lui intimant de rester en position.

Il enfila lui-même la capote, bien différemment de toutes ces fois avec Justin où c'était un jeu pour lui de la lui enfiler, et le pénétra d'un seul coup de reins.

Il le pistonnait avec force, déversant sa rancœur, son mal être, son envie, son besoin, son désespoir de recréer ce qu'un jour il avait su avoir avec un autre blond.

Plus pur et merveilleux que cette pâle copie.

Inconsciemment il compara les expériences.

Là où jouait la passion avec Justin, ce corps-à-corps ci était presque entièrement mécanique.

Il était en auto-pilote.

C'était une baise de plus, rien d'autre ou presque.

C'était sans doute le plus douloureux.

Le besoin presque honteux qu'il avait eu de se perdre à nouveau *en* Justin, sans vraiment l'avoir alors il avait essayé de palier comme il avait pu.

Revenant à l'instant présent, il observa son lit et ses draps.

Presque rien n'avait bougé, comme si tout était resté figé.

Tellement différent de ses séances passionnées avec Son Ange.

Là où leurs ébats passionnels laissaient souvent des traces, de sueur, de salive, de lubrifiant et de sperme, il n'y avait quasiment aucune preuve de ce que Brian avait pourtant bien fait.

A peine si les draps étaient froissés.

Il se sentit vide tout d'un coup.

Il avait baisé mais finalement ce n'était pas ça qu'il recherchait.

Ce n'était pas ça le besoin qu'il avait désespérément envie d'assouvir.

Il s'était senti coupable pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Justin, ce qui était ridicule étant donné qu'ils n'étaient même plus ensemble.

Le dégoût et la honte d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait arriva peu après mais une fois qu'il eût fini de ressasser, le sentiment prédominant était la tristesse.

Tristesse devant un tel gâchis et pas seulement celui de cette nuit.

Il avait gâché une belle relation à cause de ses conneries et c'était maintenant qu'il en comprenait vraiment le sens.

**Pas d'excuses ni de regrets.**

C'était comme ça qu'il vivait, qu'il avait toujours vécu et qu'il vivrait toujours.

Sans doute.

Peut-être.

Il alluma une dernière clope et pris son temps pour la savourer.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait ce soir et à ce que cela voulait dire.

Une fois la cigarette éteinte il passerait à autre chose.

Ca ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur le sujet de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait.

Que Justin Taylor aille se faire foutre !

Que Brian Kinney aille tout autant se faire mettre !

Il écrasa son mégot avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait pensé avant de soupirer et effectivement de penser à autre chose.

Une page venait de se tourner. Littéralement.

Elle n'avait pas été toujours belle mais il la chérirait quand même.

XXXXX


End file.
